The Final Masquerade
by midnight petals
Summary: All she's ever wanted, the truth you couldn't speak. You see her when you fall asleep. But never to touch and never to keep. You only hate the road when you're missing home. She believes Just a second you both aren't broken just bent & can learn to love again. Its in the stars .Its been written in the scars on your hearts. standing at the end of the final masquerade! SasukeXSakura
1. This is where we begin

**I really had to get this out of my chest. This fic is nothing like my previous ones. This is more deep and emotional.  
**

**I got tired of writing romcoms and thought I should try a new theme. **

**And Asuma and Neji aren't dead in my story. because I don't have the heart to kill them like Kishi did.**

**This fic will focus on every single bit of emotion. I want to take this story very slow. I hope I get support to continue this story.**

**Also I am looking for someone who will add this story to a community. If you do, I will be really grateful. Please let me know! **

******This is about how Sasuke and Sakura mend themselves and give their love a chance. **

**To know if it will work out or not, you guys should follow the story and REVIEW.**

* * *

_**Heartache is unhealthy. you can fix the outside with a fake smile, but inside your really broken.**_

She enters the confines of her office. On days like these she just wants to curl up into a ball and shut the world out. She feels empty and dead on the inside. She sits down on her comfy chair. Lays her head down on the oak desk. There was no paper work to do. No patients to treat. She knew no one would disturb her when she was in the hospital for the obvious reasons that she will be working. They don't have to know that today she has nothing to do. She knows she has to put some order into her thoughts or she will forever be broken. She sighs. She looks out the window. It was a beautiful day. And here she was locking herself in that damn office of hers instead of enjoying this day and soaking up the sun.

She turns her head away from the window. Her chest constricts. She doesn't know if she can handle anything anymore. She knows her heart can take only so much and now its so broken that she doesn't know how to pick up the pieces and put them back together. She was a successful ninja. Of course. She had grown strong over the years. But on the inside, in the depths of her heart and soul she was weak. No new jutsu or chakra control or training could make her heart and soul strong. She knew that. And she knew there was only one thing that could make her heart and soul strong. And ironically that was the one thing she was denied of. She lets out a bitter laugh.

_LOVE_

That was what she desperately needed. Not anyone's love.

_HIS LOVE_

Specifically _H.I.S _

And she knew she wasn't going to get it. She damn well knew. She doesn't know how to get over it. She knows she can never get over him. No matter what it is. She imagines his ebony hairs and obsidian eyes and his aristocrat face. His body craved to perfection. Who wouldn't fall for this beautiful man? Of course it wasn't that school girl type of love. Neither was it a crush nor an obsession.

It was that heart breaking type of love. The type of love that will kill her on the inside and yet the only type of love that will save her. It was that type of love that went soul deep , cutting through your veins and rushing through your blood and the type of love that becomes your oxygen, a habit , a part of your survival. Without that love you cannot survive. It was the type of love that wasn't returned. The only love that can save her and is killing her on the inside.

It had nearly been three months since the war had ended. Everything had been back to its place. People now lived in peace. Of course there were inner conflicts of the village. Rouge ninjas and crimes now and then. But the war was over. They had returned home. Most importantly

_HE HAD COME HOME._

_HE_

_YES _

_HE _

_WAS_

_HOME_

Of course they hadn't interacted much. After everyone came to know the truth about Uchiha Itachi and mistakes of the previous Hokages no one had it in them to blame him for what he did. She didn't know how he could still stand his ground. Even after all this time , everything he had been through, he was still standing strong. Never showing a moment of weakness. Never leaning on anyone for help or support. He had held his head high. He shouldered his burdens alone.

It was when she felt like she wanted to hug him, comfort him. Tell him she still loved him. That she was desperately , hopelessly in love with him. She wanted to be by his side. To hold him, touch him, Caresse him. But of course he had not even acknowledged her presence properly. He would respond to Naruto. But no one else.

It was like he was barely there. Emotionally. Mentally. He was scarred.

She so much wanted to give her love to him. Yet she was scared and afraid of rejection.

Something in her stirred. She wanted to try. She wanted him to listen to her. She thought of a plan. A small smile graced her warm pink lips. It was 5 in the evening. The Rookie Nine and Team Gai were planning on visiting Sasuke. They all had regretted being assholes to him. They wanted to tell him that no matter what, they were gonna stand by him. Even Kakashi, Tsunade, Kurneai, Asuma , Gai wanted to come. Anko, too. They all were worried about him. Tsunade had decided on waiting for a few more days to deal with the elders. And she had wanted to talk to him about it. They had planned to meet him at 6. They all knew he rarely came out of the Uchiha compound anymore.

She got up from her seat and smoothed her dress. She was wearing a simple dress of black color which had a spaghetti strap on both sides and ended just above her knees. She tied her hair into a pony tail. A small smile graced her lips. She soon found herself walking down the empty streets of Uchiha district. She knew where to find him. She was now standing near the main house of the clan. It was huge. It had taken her 45 mins to reach this place. She didn't bother using her ninja skills to reach here early. She wanted to walk and let the cool breeze hit her face. She wanted to be a part of silence that was her only company until she reached the house. She is not sure if she has to knock or just walk in. Had she been Naruto she would have barged in and He wouldn't have minded. But she was Sakura. She didn't know what place she held in his life or if there was a place at all. She wasn't sure if what he said that night still stood or was it void. She sighed . She summoned every single bit of strength to knock on the big rose wood door.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"I am worried about the teme" Naruto comments as he stares at his ramen bowl. All heads turn up to him.

"Naruto-Kun, I am sure Sasuke needs some time to come around. So much has happened." Hinata puts her hands on his and gives him a warm smile. Naruto is glad that he found someone he can confide him. Someone who loves him more than life itself.

"We are going to visit him. We will make sure he is okay." Ino speaks up. A worried expression on her face. She had long given up on Sasuke. She had opened her eyes to see that love was in the form of Shikamaru.

"If I were him, I would've ended up in the mental hospital by now. I don't know what he is hanging to anymore." Kiba sighs.

"We don't even know what goes on inside his head. Its hard to tell . Sometimes it feels like he isn't here at all." Tenten comments.

"What if he isn't happy being here?" Shino asks. Everyone pause their actions for a few good seconds.

"I don't think he is unhappy, he wouldn't be here if he didn't want to be" Kakashi answers. He knows his students well.

"He is just trying to wrap up everything" Chouji comments.

"This is the time he needs our support. We shouldn't have been so naive to jump to conclusions about him and try to kill him. " Shikamaru speaks with regret. Had he known how much had happened in his life, he would never even think of trying to kill him. He regrets that decision.

"We have done so many wrong things before. Its time we sorted it all. " Tsunade says in a serious tone.

"And this time we will begin with Sasuke" Asuma says.

"You think he will let us in?" Neji asks doubtfully. Cuz he knows how Sasuke is on personal space and thoughts.

"If he doesn't we have to force ourselves in" Lee says dryly. Everyone nods to this.

"I just hope, for once, he will let his guard down and let us in." Kurneai hopes.

"Where's Sakura?" Gai asks.

That's when they notice her absence. They look at each other.

"I am pretty sure she is already at Sasuke's" Naruto says with confidence. He knows Sasuke just like he knows Sakura. There was something about them that he couldn't place his hands on. But there was something in the way that both behaved in each other's presence. There was something they hadn't told him.

"I wonder how Sakura is taking all these" Ino mutters under her breathe. She was worried about her best friend.

"We have two broken people to heal" Shikamaru says.

"If we heal Sasuke , Sakura will be alright" Shizune says thoughtfully.

"I wonder if he knows she has loved him all along." Neji says.

"There's something that has happened between them. I know. I just can't figure it out" Naruto says in a very serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Tenten raises her fine brow.

"We all know they tried killing each other." Kiba comments in a matter of fact way.

"No. There is something that happened even before he left the village. I know they are hiding so many things. And Sakura knows most of the answers. Or if she doesn't, when she asks, I am sure he will answer. Sasuke always had a spot for Sakura. I know." Naruto speaks so firmly that there was no room for doubt.

"If that's so, we should leave. So that we can find out what's going on between them." Tsunade comments and stands up. They rise with her and make their way to the Uchiha manor.

**000000000000000000000000**

She stands there nervously and waits for him to open the door. Mins pass by and still no one answers the door. A look of disappointment crosses her face. She wonders if she really should be there. She was lost in her thoughts that she doesn't realize that someone had come behind her.

"Sakura"

That very voice, she would recognize anywhere in the world. Her heart thumps. She slowly turns around. Only to face the devilishly handsome man who had acknowledged her presence.

"Sasuke-Kun" She speaks softly.

He looks at her as if to ask her what she was doing here. She understands the silent question that was lieing in the air. She bites her lower lips and gulps hard.

"I was looking for you." She murmurs. She doesn't look him in the eye for the fear of seeing things of disapproval on his face. She is afraid that he will kick her out. Ignore her.

Sasuke looks at her. He wonders what she was doing here. For three months she hadn't spoken to him properly. And today she was here looking for him. He doesn't know what brought this on. But this time he doesn't ignore her. He thinks she deserves this. It was like he was trying to make it up to her for leaving all those years ago.

And suddenly realization dawns upon him as she looks him in the eyes. He knows why she is here. Her eyes says it all. He sees crystal clear liquid fill her eyes. It contained so much pain. Agony. Questions that were left unanswered. And he knew he was the only one who could answer her.

He slowly turns around and starts walking towards the dock. She stares at his retreating back. She knew he would leave her rejected. A tear slides down her face. She sighs and looks up again to see him for one last time and leave. But she isn't staring at his back anymore. He is looking at her over his shoulder.

She knows this time that he was asking her to follow him. She smiles lightly. She now hopes a little. Maybe. Just maybe she might mean something to him. This time around he is letting her follow him willingly. They slowly walk towards the dock.

Sasuke sits down and leaves his leg in the water. That place held so many memories of his father and his early childhood days. He doesn't know if he should remember all of them. It hurt him on the inside to know that now it was all a memory. He doesn't let his mind wonder back to those days. He is aware there is someone who is also broken , sitting next to him.

Sakura follows his actions, sits next to him. Inches away from him. This time, he doesn't mind. Her presence was some how soothing. He now looks at her and raises an eyebrow. As if to ask what she wanted to know. They stare at each other for a few moments. She knows she is drowning in his black pools. She can't name what she was seeing. They were too deep and captivating. There was a pool of emotions if you looked hard enough. She can't name what they were.

He knows she can see those pool of emotions in his eyes even though his face remained stoic. He doesn't want her to see him up close. He doesn't want anyone to breech his walls anymore. He had struggled to keep his emotions hidden deep inside and made sure no one ever entered that fort. But here she was seeing everything. He felt naked. He wants it to stop. So he clears his throat.

She looks away at the water.

"How are you?" She asks softly, gently.

He doesn't answer for a long time. He looks up at the sky and at her. Then turns to look ahead of him.

"I don't know" He whispers. Because he doesn't know what to feel anymore. He doesn't know what he is looking for anymore.

She understands. He knows she does. Cuz that's what she always does.

"Did you really want to come back here?" She is not sure if she should ask him this. She fidgets. He notices. He is a bit con-tempted that someone asked him this.

"I really don't know" He answers truthfully. Neither of them looking at each other.

Unknown to them, the rest of the Rookie 9, Team Gai, Asuma, Kurneai, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shuzine were watching them. They don't make a single noise. They know not to disturb them. They know they deserve this time.

"What do you know?" She asks as she sighs.

"Cut to the chase. I know you want to know something else. " He was always to the point.

"I was so hurt when you joined Akatsuki. I didn't know what to do or say anymore. It hurt me so much. It hurt me so much to know you were so deep in the dark end. I didn't know how to get to you. I was so desperately hoping it was all a horrible dream and I would wake up from it. Why would you go so low?" Her voice was shaking.

It didn't take a genius to know that she was trying so hard not to cry. The people hiding behind also wanted an answer to this.

"I never intended on joining that damn organization. All I had in mind was to kill the elders. But Obito manipulated what I told him."

At this the people behind him were shocked. What was he talking about? Had he not intended to destroy Konoha?

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks in confusion. Sasuke sighs.

"I had planned on killing the elders for what they did. I had no plans on destroying Konoha ever. Obito lied to you all saying I had plans on destroying Konoha. I had refused to be a part of Akatsuki. The cloak I wore was an accident. He promised to get me to the elders if I wore the damn cloak. And he said it would be easy for him to destroy Konoha and capture Naruto. By the time I was half way to Konoha, I knew Nagato had destroyed Konoha. I didn't feel like going back. I made it clear that day to Obito that I had no intentions of being a part of his group." He sighs.

Sakura doesn't know what to say. She is half relieved to know even then he had no intentions of going completely bad. The people behind could only gape at the new found information. Naruto plasters a smile on his face. A proud one. He turns to look at the rest.

"Told ya. Teme wasn't half bad. And I knew this and I could never give up on him. I know deep down he is damn good" Naruto whispers.

The rest hang their head in shame for not trusting Sasuke enough.

"Would you have killed me that day? Me. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto?" She really wanted to know the answer to this question. It was bothering her to no end. She now looked at him. He had held his head low. Bangs covering his face. She thought he looked like an angel.

"No. " He whispers.

Sakura smiles wider this time. She feels relaxed. She feels butterflies in her stomach. Tears trickle down her face.

The rest of them go blank. What was he saying?

"I wouldn't have hurt you badly with my chidori. I would have made sure you were unconscious. I only fought Kakashi because I knew Zetsu was watching over. That damn pervert was no match to Obito. I had no intentions of letting the dobe be caught. I had every intention to fight him until all my anger subsided. He is the only one who can bear my anger and my hatred. He knows this. No matter how bad I beat him, I know he will get back up on his feet." He now looks ahead of him.

"What's he to you?" She boldly asks.

The rest of them are way curious to know. Its not everyday that you find Uchiha Sasuke answering all your questions. Let alone talk more than three words.

"He is , was and will always be my only best friend. Only one who can shoulder everything I throw at him. I know it because we grew up in similar ways. I know when he is in pain. I know when he is happy. We both work with fists. That's the only way for us to stay connected. Someone who knows never to give up on me. Like a brother" He has a small smirk on his face.

Sakura is shocked to know he was letting his feeling known to her. And the fact that he had admitted that Naruto was his best friend. A brother. She smiles.

There was small droplets of water flowing down Naruto's face. He had known Sasuke regarded him a friend. But today he had admitted that he was his best friend. A brother. Family. Someone Sasuke trusted. That was enough for Naruto. Everything he had worked for had paid off today.

The rest were in shock. They didn't know that Sasuke would regard Naruto this way. They all turn to Naruto to say something to them. Naruto smiles sadly.

"Everything I worked for paid off today. Told you all. Sasuke is someone entirely different. There is a person beyond the cold facade" They couldn't agree more.

"What's Kakashi-Sensei to you?" She was now curious. So far he hadn't said anything to break her even more. She slowly had her hopes rising. She felt like her insides were feeling better already.

"That pervert is sort of the father figure. Not just to me. To the three of us. I had no intentions of saving Karin when she was about to get killed by Killer Bee. I had every intention to leave her. But I could never forget what that pervert drilled in our skulls about being worse than trash. I saved her only out of guilt. He will always be someone I will look up to when I don't know what to do anymore. I was planning on going to meet him today. " He admits. And this time he has no problem.

Kakashi puts his head down in shame. How could he have not put more faith in his prized student? When he regarded him so highly? He definitely had to make it up to him. He feels ashamed of his actions. Everyone turns to Kakashi. Shizune gives him a slight squeeze on his shoulder. As if to say it was alright.

"I am so glad that you opened up. I was so scared that you would ignore me and walk away." Sakura admits. Tears flow down her cheeks.

Sasuke feels something he never felt. He doesn't know what to say. All he knows is he doesn't want her to cry anymore. And this time he decides to break the silence. He asks her a question she never expected.

"Don't you want to know what you mean to me?" He whispers.

She turns her head in shock. Her entire being stiffens.

" I don't want to know. Cuz I am sure it will hurt me. And I am not ready for the hurt. I will break if you ever answer that question" She muffles. Sasuke now looks at her.

They stare at each other for a while.

"I really want to know the answer to this." Ino mutters.

"We all want to know" Tenten comments.

"I am even surprised that HE brought hit up" Hinata says.

"Well I hope he doesn't call her annoying." Kiba says in an unsure manner.

"I am sure there is something else going on between them" Naruto says.

"How can you say?" Shikamaru challenges.

"He never did talk to anyone this much before. And the fact that he is still talking to her should count for something. Obviously something has changed." Kurneai says.

Sasuke inhales sharply. Sakura is afraid of what he might say. She is praying to every god above to give her strength to handle this one answer.

"You remain the same to me. "

Sakura doesn't know what to say. The rest of them don't know what to say either. Did she not mean anything at all?

"That night, whatever I told you, that's what you are to me. But it will take a lot of working out to put order to reach that point" He stops. Hoping she remembers.

Realization dawns upon her. That night. That unforgettable night of both their lives. She remembers every word he had told her. A smile breaks on her face. And a small smirk plays on Sasuke's face. How much she had missed this smirk. She doesn't think twice. She just hugs him without hesitation. A hand ruffling his hairs. Another one clutching his shoulder.

This time Sasuke doesn't push her. Neither does he hug her back. They stay that way for sometime. She decides to let him go. But the smile on her face doesn't fade.

The rest of them go into a shock. What night were they talking about? What had happened? What was she to him?

"She became so happy. Do you think they will continue?" Chouji asks.

"Obviously she does mean something to him. But WHAT?" Tsunade wanted to desperately know.

"You think Sakura will tell if we ask her?" Shizune asks.

"I don't think so. " Neji says.

"Why?" Kiba challenges along with Lee.

"If she never told any of us all these years, what makes you think she will tell now?" Shikamaru says it like its blatant truth.

"Maybe we could coax it out of Sasuke?" Shino asks unsure.

"I am damn sure that neither of them will tell us anything" Naruto says.

"Sakura might say if we force her" Kurneai says.

"She won't. Sasuke prefers to keep everything private. And Sakura would never betray him." Kakashi answers them.

"Damn right you are sensei." Naruto comments.

They look at the two people ahead of them. Neither of them speak. For a very long time they remain that way.

"I think we should leave. They won't say word anymore." Anko states.

"Obviously. Sasuke has spoken two years worth" Gai points out.

They all retreat. Each of them with their own thoughts.

Sasuke and Sakura know that they leave.

"Yo didn't mind them hearing." She states.

"They were bound to know some how." He doesn't care how the reply came out.

"You didn't want them to know what happened that night." She prompts him.

"What happened between you and me remains between us. They know you mean something to me. That's all they should know. I am not going to promise that this will be sunshine and rainbows. It will take time for everything to get back to place. Are you willing to wait?" He asks. A part of him wants her to say yes, she will wait.

"I will. You know I will. We both need to heal. For me to heal, you have to heal. I will wait for you to heal me." She slowly leans on his shoulders.

"Thank you" He whispers.

This is where they will begin. They know this time they will make it right. This is where they will begin. They are two broken people. Working to make things right. And this time they will work together.

_**You only know the road when you missing home.**_

* * *

**There all done! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Tell me how you guys feel. I would love to know your inputs and suggestions. Don't just say you love it and update. I am looking for **

**all your opinions so that I can do better. **

**Please do review. **

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love! **

**Ja Ne! **


	2. Together again

**I am back! So first let me start. I have three people to thank.**

**tenneyshoes : Thank you. I will keep it in mind. I think I have corrected it in this chapter. If you find any of it again, I am so sorry. I will be careful next time. And your opinion means a lot to me. So please don't hesitate to let me know what you think.**

**licilovesanime : D'ww I am touched. Thank you! Please do review. Don't stop. I need to know what you think. So I am expecting you to review this time too.**

**AMidnightSilhouette : Sorry for the slip ups. I will try my best to keep it correct. Thank you for being honest. Let me know how I did on this chapter.**

**And I am counting on you all to keep reviewing. So that I would know what you guys think. Its after all for you guys! So don't forget to inform me of my progress. Your thoughts mean a lot to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S: I am still looking for someone to put this story on a community. **

* * *

_**"A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare**_  
_**to the jeweled vision of a life started anew"**_

He was walking down the road to get some groceries. Of course he would go alone. He would never ask for company. He was so used to being alone all his life. Depending on someone just wasn't his style at all. He would only buy some tomatoes. That's all he has ever liked. He wouldn't spend much. He was the type of person who would just buy the basics. Of course he inherited every single penny of the clan. But he would never spend it unless it was absolutely necessary. He reached the busy area of the market. It was filled with people. Noises. Kids screaming. Smell of fresh vegetables filled his nostrils. He went to the nearest vegetable shop.

"Uchiha-san" The shopkeeper greeted. Of course everyone would know the sole survivor of the most powerful clan. The legacy of the clan that once lived.

"Hn" He greeted. He was never the man of many words.

"Looking for tomatoes I believe" The shopkeeper smiles. Sasuke just nods his head in affirmation. The entire village knew his favorite food. Thanks to the fangirls.

"Here. These arrived just now. They are of high quality and tastes better" The shopkeeper hands him a bag of tomatoes. Sasuke gives him the money and leaves.

On the way back to his manor, he feels someone was following him. He wasn't bothered at first. He moved a little bit and he could feel someone was following him. He activated his Sharingan to scan the place. He looked back only for a second and he knew who it was. Great! Just what he needed.**_ FANGIRLS_ . **He thought that they would've stopped stalking him after he left the village. But no! They were back again.

He so did not bother to walk again. He just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

This did not bode well with the ladies. Being the obsessive girls they were, they'd do anything to catch the Greek God's attention.

"We should go early in the morning to his house and see how he looks when he wakes up. We should hide near the bushes." Suggested one girl.

"I bet he'll look like the first rays of sunshine when he wakes up! I really want to see him on his bed" Another girl giggled.

"I want a picture of him where he is shirtless" Another girl had hearts in her eyes.

Practically every other fan out there wanted to get their hands on that beautiful excuse of a man. You couldn't blame him. He had the looks . He had become even more handsome over the years. His eyes even more darker. Face chiseled. Muscular body. And how could they forget about his powers. The Sharingan. the Mangakeyo Sharingan. The eternal Mangakeyo Sharingan. And now the Rinnegan and the Yin seal. Wasn't he the hottest commodity in the market, whose value never decreased but kept increasing?! Much to Sasuke's annoyance .

He soon reached the confines of his house. He knew who was inside. Of course he could never expect that particular person to have some manners. He was the Dobe after all. He reached the dining room . There , you could see the blond raiding his fridge. Sasuke sighed and kept the bag of tomatoes on the table.

"Oh! Teme! You are back" Naruto grins at his best friend.

"Hn" Sasuke just grunts.

"I was thinking its about time we kicked some ass. Up for a spar?" Naruto was excited.

"Hn"

"Stop being such a wuss. Can't you say more at all? You were talking so much yesterday!" Naruto was screaming his head off and then he realized what he had just said.

Oh shit! Now Sasuke knows he was eavesdropping. But much to his surprise, Sasuke just smirked.

"You are not mad that I heard everything?" Naruto was dumbfounded. Sasuke leaned on the door frame. Closed his eyes and nodded as if to say he wasn't mad.

"WHAAAAT How can you not be mad? You are Sasuke-Teme! You don't like anyone listening to any of your private conversations!" Naruto was still in shock.

"Shut up ! Dobe" Sasuke hisses. He wasn't ready to take his best friend's bullshit this early morning.

" You know Teme, I thought you suffered vocabulary constipation. I stand corrected " Naruto sits down on the chair and starts slurping the noodles.

"You guys thought, I wouldn't know who enters and leaves the Uchiha compound? Pretty clumsy for high ranked ninjas, I must say" Sasuke smirks in a taunting manner.

"You knew all of us were there?" Naruto stopped eating.

"And you heard what you had to. Finish it fast. I don't have all day to wait for you to drag your ass to the training grounds" Sasuke snorts at the blond.

Naruto grins. Something flashed his mind. This was the right time make Sasuke tell a few things he left in yesterday's conversation.

"So what was all that about teme? You said something about that night! Eh? Won't you tell your best friend about that night? " Naruto asks evilly.

"Hn" Sasuke turns away from the blond.

"Teme! I want to know what happened that night! We are Team 7. We don't keep secrets!" Naruto was yelling.

Now Sasuke regrets letting any of them hear him speak yesterday. Especially a certain loud mouthed blond.

"Don't tell me you and Sakura-chan did _IT" _Naruto was waiting for an answer.

Sasuke sighed.

"Why would I do_ IT_ with her and leave her on a fucking cold bench? Do you have any brains inside that skull of yours?" Sasuke sneered. He never liked telling anything to anyone about that night years ago. There was no way in fucking hell he would talk about it. Maybe he will tell Naruto because he deserved to know. But he would tell only after he has set everything straight.

"Then what the heck were you both speaking about? Don't act dumb with me Teme! I know Sakura-chan means something special to you. You always had a soft spot for her. Even before you left. Don't even deny it." Naruto was all of a sudden serious.

Sasuke didn't say a word. Now Naruto knew that his assumptions weren't wrong. The ice cube always had a soft spot for the cherry blossom. Naruto wanted to know how special she is to Sasuke.

"I'll tel you. Only when everything's set right. Until then, leave it alone." Sasuke said in monotone.

"Are you sure you'll tell me?" Naruto now looked at Sasuke in the eye to look if he was lieing. But Sasuke stared back evenly.

"You'll be the first to know" With that Sasuke walks out of the door.

And that's when Naruto knew, Sasuke was going to tell him. Of course he would never go back on his word. Naruto smiled. Things were looking up. Sasuke was opening up to him. For the first time in days, Naruto felt contempted. He happily skips out of the door and follows Sasuke to the training grounds.

After what seemed like fours hours, they had stopped sparing. They were both out of breathe. Panting. Sweating. Bleeding. Few bruises here and there. They were currently lying down on the grass. Under the shade of the big oak tree!

"Seems like you two can't keep your hands off each other!" Kakashi snickered from behind his orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto grinned

"Hn" Sasuke acknowledged Kakashi.

"Man of few words still eh Sasuke?" Kakashi asks in a light tone. He sits besides his boys.

Sasuke just glares at him in response.

"I think he spoke for the next two years from yesterday, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto spat.

"Shut up dobe"

"Teme"

"Asshole"

"Chicken-hair"

"Knuckle-head"

"Boys boys boys! Calm down!" Kakashi sighed. Oh yes. Somethings were never going to change. Even after all these years. He still wondered how two of the strongest ninjas would lower themselves to bickering like kids. Beats him.

Both of them shut up. But there was a smile on Naruto's face. A very small smirk on Sasuke's face. This doesn't go unnoticed by their teacher. And a smile graces Kakashi's lips. Oh yes. It felt just like old times. How much he had missed all of this. So much had happened over time and yet they had managed to come back here. Repeat everything like nothing was wrong.

"Sasuke, I know I haven't been there for you. Yesterday, what you said, It makes me ashamed of myself. I shouldn't have lost hope in you. No matter what the circumstance. You were still my student. I want to make it up to you for the all that in the remaining years of my life." Kakashi speaks softly. Guilt was eating him up. How could he not have trusted the boy he had practically raised? How?

"Told ya sensei, Teme was a good little boy on the inside. Should've listened to me!" Naruto wears a proud expression on his face. But he does know that Kakashi was drowning in guilt. He just wanted to make him feel a bit better.

Sasuke had now turned to look at Kakashi. He was grateful on the inside. At least he knew he hadn't completely lost his only family. Naruto was there. Sakura was there. But he wasn't sure of how Kakashi would react. Now he felt like his life was slowly being placed in order. Sasuke would never say he was grateful or use colorful words to say how much Kakashi meant to him. He wasn't Naruto or Sakura.

"You've drilled that one lesson deep into my skull. That's enough to last a life time" He says. Without missing a beat. Sasuke just smirks at Kakashi.

And this time, Kakashi knew he was forgiven. And his prodigy student was grateful. And the fact that nothing was about to change between them except for the facts that it was going to be just like old times and only this time they would grow closer and older together. Only this time there was wasn't going to be any sort of lapse of relationship.

"Ah! That's enough to last I guess" Kakashi replies.

Sasuke and Naruto know what he meant. They both knew this time they weren't about to grow apart but closer. They all stood in silence for a minute.

"I think we should head to Ichirakus" Naruto was hungry already. They start walking towards the Ramen stand.

"Tch. Dobe. I am not paying for you" Sasuke comments dryly. They were now seated on the stools of the Ramen bar.

"Kakashi sensei's treat." Naruto grins. Sasuke smirks. Kakashi pales.

"You see I have to help this old lady get her turtle out of her closet. I should be heading there now.." Kakashi doesn't have any intention of being broke.

"Sensei! I think you should stop making lame excuses. You know you'll have to pay anyway." A new feminine voice interrupts them. They all knew damn well who it was.

"Sakura-Chan! Come eat with us! Kaka-sensei is paying!" Naruto snickers. Sakura smiles warmly and sits herself between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hello to you too boys! Looks like you both couldn't keep your hands off each other!" Sakura giggles. Just like old times.

"Makes me wonder if you both are gay" Kakashi makes a snide comment.

He receives glares from both sides. Only this time, his female student backs him up.

"Seriously. All you guys do is spend time with each other. Sasuke-kun only responds to you. You are always running behind him. There is no one else you guys want to spar with except each other. " She turns to Sasuke slowly.

"You don't mind if Naruto enters your house without permission or raids your fridge. You only answer to his remarks. You don't even pay anyone else the attention you pay Naruto"

Sasuke wanted to say something when he was cut off by Sakura.

"And you are always behind Sasuke-kun. All you think of is about how to beat him, how to drag him here and there. You half the time stay at his place. You keep talking about him with every one else. So its kinda obvious to assume you know!"

She now slowly turns to stare at her bowl of ramen. Kakashi only snickers behind his book. This is exactly why he loved his only female student more than his male students. He could see both the boys speechless. Both red in the ears. Sasuke glaring at his bowl of ramen. Naruto with his mouth open.

"HEY! IT DOESN'T MEAN I AM GAY! SASUKE TOLD YOU GUYS I WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO HIM. AND I LOVE MY HINATA-CHAN! OKAY? I AM SO NOT GAY!" Naruto huffs and sits after flailing his arms.

"Tch. Why would I want anything to do with the dobe ! I am fucking straight" Sasuke spat. And then brings his hands under his chin and rests his chin on it.

Sakura and Kakashi laugh at their antics.

It had been thirty minutes after their lunch. Naruto skipped off to see Hinata. Kakashi had to do some ANBU work. Sasuke and Sakura were the only two left.

"Where are you heading?" Sasuke questions.

"Oh. The hospital." Sakura was astonished that he even asked her .

"What time will you be done?" He asks her in monotone. Now that really surprised Sakura.

"Around 11 in the night" She answers carefully.

"Hn" He grunts and gets up to leave. So does Sakura.

She sees him walk away. Something in her dies a little bit. Here she was thinking that he actually cared. She knew he had promised to try. And it only had been a day. But it still hurt her. Even his tiny bit of actions hurt her very deeply. She turns and starts walking towards the hospital. She was going to ignore this incident and concentrate on work for now.

Sasuke on the other hand had so many thoughts running in his head. It was a pretty good day. he was now slowly letting his team back in his life. He was still hurt from the fact that there was no family left anymore. But he thought about Naruto. Then he realized that maybe he should treat people around him like family. Maybe life was giving him a second chance. He felt pretty good that Kakashi had been sorry. And today Sakura was being a bit cheerful. Maybe what he told her yesterday brought a bit of life into her soul. Thinking about being a reason for her happiness caused Sasuke to smirk. He was now sincerely trying. He knew he could count on Naruto . No matter what it was.

Maybe healing wasn't all that difficult. Of course it needed some painful memories to be burned and buried for new ones to be placed. He decided he was going to try and do it.

It was almost 11:15 in the night when she walked out of the hospital. All tired from healing everyone up. She sighed to herself. Her earlier conversation with Sasuke came back to her. No matter how hard she tried, she could never stop thinking about him. She slowly takes a few more steps only to see a shadow falling on her. She looks to see who it is in alarm. But only to have been met with a pair of onyx eyes. Relief floods over her.

"Sasuke-Kun! You scared me. What are you doing here?" She asks in puzzlement.

He doesn't answer. But he comes next to her and stares at her. She stares back in wonderment. He slowly takes two steps forward. And that's when realization hits her like a ton of bricks. He had asked her what time she would be done so that he could walk her back home. He had told her he would try. He cared. Sakura had a wide smile on her face. She was sad for no reason. Her heart thumps against her ribs. She gets this butterfly feeling in her stomach. She can't describe how happy she is.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" His voice breaks her thoughts. She smiles brightly at him and catches up with him.

Neither say a word to each other. They simply kept walking until they reached her house. He stands there waiting for her to open the door. She unlocks it and turns around to see if he wants to come in.

"Goodnight" He says even before she could form a question.

"Night Sasuke-kun" She smiles. He vanishes in thin air. Maybe one day he'll come in and have tea with her. With that thought in mind she closes the door behind her and calls it a day.

They had begun to heal. And it was a pretty good start for her. For him. For them. For Team 7.

_**"No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in their life; this is the beginning of a new book! That first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas; this new book is newly opened, has just begun! Look, it is the first page! And it is a beautiful one"**_

* * *

** So how do you guys feel about this chapter?  
**

**Please do tell me all your opinions in detail. I want to make this a better story. **

**Criticism. is also welcomed. I want detail reviews. Is the story going in the right direction? **

**What are you guys expecting from this story?**

**Don't forget to review. More the reviews, the faster the updates. :D **

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love**

**Ja Ne! :D **


	3. Insecurities

**I am back! Sorry for taking so long on the update!**

**Been really busy with college stuff and with family.**

**My childhood friend got married! I am happy for her. But we are JUST 20! Damn! **

**I'll miss her! **

**Ahem. Sorry. Lets get back to our story! lol**

** AMidnightSilhouette : So how do tell me how I did on this chapter! AND THANK YOU FOR LEAVING SUCH LONG REVIEWS! You are my special person here! xD**

** Matthew Uchiha: Thanks a ton buddy! Tell me how did on this chapter! You are awesome! xD**

* * *

**__****"I may not get to see you as often as I like. I may not get to hold you in my arms all through the night. But deep in my heart, I truly know, you are the one that i love and I can't let you go" **

It had been two months since Sasuke had started walking Sakura back home after her night shift in the hospital. Sakura was very much loving every bit of this new found routine. She left like she was getting somewhere with Sasuke. She felt like, for the first time in years , she was actually establishing a concert relationship with Sasuke. A small smile crossed her face! Life was looking up for her. She also realized that she had started being cheerful in the past months. Maybe the fact that Sasuke was here and Sasuke was trying to make it work finally sunk into her head. Whatever the reason, this time he was making her smile instead of making her cry. She doesn't care if he is doing this for her or for himself. She doesn't mind as long as he is the one taking responsibility(like always. Like back in the genin days. She was his to save and protect. And she still remains the same) She is disturbed from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her chamber door.

"Come in" She commands.

"Looks like someone's happy" Ino comments as she walks into the room.

"How are you Ino-pig?" Sakura grins at her best friend.

"Apart from the fact that my attempt of getting a certain lazy ass to propose to me, I'm fine" She grumbles and plops down on the couch.

"Really? What's the hurry pig? He'll ask you to marry him when he deems it's time. You shouldn't really force him Pig!" Sakura says as she sits down next to her best friend.

"Geez forehead! We are already twenty-fucking-three! And he's been dating me for four years now! Idk what to make out. Does he not want to settle down with me? I mean FOUR years is along time!" Ino lowers her head in disappointment. She starts fiddling with her fingers.

"Pig! I think you should really let Shikamaru ask on his own rather than trying to hint at him! If you haven't noticed, the war just got over and everything is falling into place. Shikamaru won't leave you. He ain't that type of guy. Just give him a week's time. If he doesn't say anything, let me confront him" Sakura pats Ino on the head.

"Thanks forehead! So what's going on with you and Mister-Hotter-Than-The-Sun?" Ino asks with a glint of mischief in her eyes and an evil smile on her face.

" Nothing really. We meet in the morning at Ichiraku. Go separate ways. Team 7 lunch. Go separate ways. He comes to pick me up when I'm done. " Sakura says in a matter of fact way.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Of course, Ino wanted more details. Sakura only sighed.

"How I wish something did happen. All he does is walk me home. He doesn't even hold hands or talk or smirk . But I guess silence is all I'm going to get!" Sakura sighed.

"Hmm. I'm sure the hottie has something in mind. Sakura are you sure you can still love him? Even after all this time?" Ino asks worriedly.

"Always. Ino I don't know who else I can love if not him. I don't think I would be in love if he didn't exist at all. " Sakura was now looking out the window. She knew what she said was true. Only Sasuke could mean love.

"Of course he is hot. He is powerful. Rich. But I don't know what you see in him. I don't think he can love anymore. Considering his past. He is too scared to love. Or something. Its like he is too cold to be around. He doesn't show more signs of care. That type of care only given to a teammate. Not close friend or lover. I don't want you to prepare for another grand heartbreak." Ino squeezes Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turns around.

"Ino you're worried about nothing. Trust me. Sasuke can love. You just have to see it in the little things he does. He isn't Shikamaru to lazily declare he cares. Neither is he Naruto to blatantly shout it out to the world. I'll be okay. Thanks" Sakura smiles and speaks in a soft voice.

Because she knows its true. She knows Sasuke has his own ways. He doesn't follow normal rules of caring.

"Alright Sakura. Just take care. I'll see you later. I've some lazy ass to bug" Ino chirps.

"Don't bug him pig! It'll be more special if he does it on his own terms." Sakura chuckles at her best friend's antics.

"Later" With that Ino walks out of the door.

Sakura sits down and all she could think about was Sasuke. The nights he walks her back, it wasn't just walk. They would take a stroll in the night. They usually go near the lake . Sit down with their legs in water. She would aimlessly talk about life and what she was up to all these time when he wasn't here. He would patiently listen to her. And if she was rambling, he would call her annoying. At first she thought he was being mean but then she saw a faint smirk on his face. And that's when she knew he didn't mean it as a bad thing. It was his way of conversing. Okaay. That's it. She couldn't stand in this place anymore. She had to see Sasuke.

It had started to become an addiction to her. She had difficulty saying goodnight after he walks her home. She wanted to stay with him for the rest of eternity. She always looked forward to the night. And that's when she would have him all for herself and his attention would be undivided. She enjoyed how he would pay attention to every word she said. The nights they spent was like their secret routine. No one knew where they would head before going back home. She felt elated in having a secret .

She took her coat off. Put on her slippers . And she was out of the door. She was in a short shorts of black. A normal shirt of white. She wore her hair in a pony. She was half way towards the exit.

"Going somewhere I presume." The ever familiar voice of her mentor caught her attention.

"Yes. So can I leave?" Sakura didn't want to deal with anyone. She just wanted to go see him.

"Looks like the choice of your clothing color is also being influenced by someone" Tsunade was smirking at the now irritated girl.

"If you've nothing to say I'll leave now" She grumbles to which Tsunade nods.

Sakura was already on the streets of Konoha, making her way to her fav place. And that was when she pays attention to what Tsunade had told her. She was right, she had started wearing dark color. More black and navy blue. She had never noticed this before. A small smile crept her face. Someday she would even be wearing the symbol of his clan. Soon she reached her destination only to not find the familiar chakra she was looking for. She looks around. Near the clearing she could sense familiar chakra patterns. What was everyone doing there? She hurried to see what it was all about. She left to check.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto was hissing.

Sakura was wondering what was happening.

"Why are you even bothered? It doesn't concern you" Karin spat out.

That's when she realized why Naruto was angry. Karin was here. Of course to see Sasuke. She didn't know what to make of Karin. Was she a threat to her ? Or should she feel sorry for her? Was she really in love with Sasuke? Or just obsessed over his looks?

"What do you want?" It was Hinata's voice. It came strong and harsh. Sakura smirked. Hinata had grown after all.

"I don't have business with any of you! Don't interfere" Karin spat in venom.

"Like hell! Bitch! Back off. We don't want you interrupting our balance." Tenten was beyond pissed.

"Woman. You're too troublesome for your own good. Just leave. " Shikamaru told her lazily.

"I am not leaving unless he tells me to. You guys stay out of it. He was my team mate" Karin yells this time more furiously.

"Look here bitch! He **WAS** your team mate. That was long time ago. He is back where he belongs. And that's with us. Not YOU" Ino was now roaring. Of course she would kill any threat that was female. Sakura smiled.

"He isn't saying anything to me. Why are you getting so worked up?" Karin spat.

"Karin. Look. Just leave. Whatever you want. Its not possible. " This time it was Sasuke who spoke in icy voice.

"Sasuke-kun! I love you. Why can't you see that? Are you even happy here? This village betrayed your family.  
You don't deserve to be in this place. They all once tried to kill you! " Karin was furious. Why wasn't Sasuke listening to her? Why were they speaking for him? Was Sasuke here on his own free will?

"He isn't going anywhere" Neji was tired of being interrupted during their spar. And he hated Karin with a passion.

"No one asked you white eyes" Karin was now boiling with anger

"Sakura-Chan" Naruto had recognized Sakura's presence.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten,Naruto,Neji, Shikamaru tensed as they saw Sakura. God! This couldn't end well. They were happy that Sakura was slowly healing and Sasuke was spending most of his time with her. But now this bitch was trying to disrupt the balance.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Looking at everyone.

"What's going on? I came to visit my Sasuke-kun! And these fucking jerks won't let me cause they think he belongs with you guys! Tell them to fuck off. I can visit him whenever I want. I love him and ask them to stay out of my way!"

Sakura was shocked. Of course she should have realized that someday Karin would be back. She realized something else too. Sasuke had personally chosen her. While he left her on the bench. She didn't know what Karin meant to him. Was she important? She was so caught up with Sasuke being with her that she forgot to know about other things.

Everyone's eyes were on Sakura. She slowly took steps back. Something in her died. She just didn't want to be here. She didn't want to know the answers to her own questions. She didn't want to come face this harsh reality. Slowly tears started streaming down her face.

"Karin. Leave. I'll never return your feelings. " This time Sasuke spoke with venom. Something in him snapped when he saw that painful expressions on Sakura's face. He didn't want anymore tears on her face. And at that time he knew more than anything that he couldn't stand to see Sakura hurt. Over the past two months, she had started to grow on him. Of course he had started to care. But he wasn't in love . Yet.

"Why? I was there when you needed me! While all that girl ever did was try to kill you! Why would you choose this village over me? Choose **HER** over me?" Karin was shocked . She had not expected Sasuke to speak.

"Karin. I'll only tell you this once. This place **IS** home to me. I grew up with these people. I owe them. And I've no plans on leaving. And as for HER, she has cried enough tears over me. And I owe her everything there is. You better leave." Sasuke said that in a strong voice. Without any emotion.

There was a smirk on his friends face. And as for Sakura, she was shocked. She didn't understand what she was feeling. She wanted to run away. To the Uchiha manor. She felt safe there. Yes. The Uchiha manor. She didn't know why her hands were shaking. Why there was tears. Even after Sasuke saying all that, why was she feeling this way? What was she feeling? She couldn't handle it anymore. A wave of giddiness washed over her. She started seeing black spots. She was losing balance.

Sasuke, whose attention was on Sakura could see she wasn't taking this well. He knew she had started thinking Karin as a threat. He needed to tell her that there was no need to be insecure. He was here for good. And that Karin meant nothing to him. He had to tell her that nothing had happened between them. He saw her swaying and he knew she was losing conscious. He quickly appeared behind her and caught her. Just in time.

Sakura could feel strong arms around her. She saw who it was before she fell limp. She had a small smile. Sasuke carried her bridal style.

"What is she to you?" Karin was now standing right in front of Sasuke. Blocking his path.

The rest of them were curious to know what she was. By the way he caught her. The way he had defended her. It all meant something. But there wasn't a clear definition to Sakura. They all awaited his reply.

"For me to know and you to never find out" With that Sasuke teleported.

Leaving every one in disappointment and Karin in shock. She had never seen Sasuke care about someone this way. She had never seen him handle someone with such care. He handled her as if she was fragile glass.  
She didn't know what it was that was going on between them. She was determined to find out.

Sasuke had put Sakura down on his bed. She was now awake. But disoriented. Every feeling of happiness had disappeared. She just stared at him.

"I came to see you. I skipped work. I don't know what's happening. It's coming to a point where all I can think about is you. I can't stay away from you anymore. Every time I go to the hospital I can't concentrate on work. I can't stay anywhere longer. I can't stay away anymore. I'm becoming too desperate. I can't take it anymore. Its like if you're not around I can't think straight. I can't do anything without you. Please. Please don't let me go. Please don't go away from me. I'm at a point where if you just ignore me for even a second, I'll break and my world will fall apart" She was so breathless by the time she had finished.

Sasuke could see a swarm of emotions in her eyes. But most evident was that of fear. He could tell she was desperate. He could tell she was truly scared and she was so in love that if he left her even for a minute she would break. She had become so fragile. He knew he had to be strong for her. He had to put aside his own hurt. Sasuke came next to her and held her hands in his.

"Sakura. I am not going anywhere. I told you that very night. And don't even for a second think I would leave you. Sakura, you're going crazy. Just pack your bags tomorrow morning. You'll be moving in with me. I cant stand to see you so desperate and scared." He speaks so gently. Softly. He looks her in the eye.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She whispers. She hugs him tightly. As if her life depended on it. And she knew he wouldn't push her away. But what she didn't expect was for him to hug her back tightly. That's when she was sure of something. She knew he was slowly letting her in . He was slowly opening up to her. He had begun to care. This was the start. Hope was the currency.

She also reminds herself to ask about Karin. About his life when he was outside the borders.

**"_From the start of the sunrise until the time when it sets, you are on my mind and this you should not forget,Your problems I will press away,sadness I will shove away. You are my love for whom my heart overflows with love."_  
**

* * *

**Tada! There you go! I am done with this chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember to REVIEW! **

**Reviews make me happy! And I will update faster.**

**Did you guys read the manga? OMG! How can Sasuke say he ain't interested in her? **

**I think he is lying . If he did not care about her, he would have killed her just like he did with Karin. But he cast a Genjutsu.**

**I think deep down he cares and he is lost right now. Rikudo also says he will find love in a new form. I hope he is indicating Sakura. **

**And I don't think Naruto would be sadistic enough to go for Sakura even after her confession. What do you SasuSaku fans think?**

**I am just crossing my fingers! **

**Now review! :D **

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love! **

**Ja Ne! **


End file.
